Parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Après leur mariage, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer dans la vie de Mr et...Mr Hibari ? Tsunayoshi va-t-il survivre au nouveau coup de Reborn ? Kyoya est-il gentil avec son amant? Suite de "Concorrenza ? Il concorso della tradizione" !
1. Chapter 1

**Les jours d'un homme marié…**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la grande et génialissime Akira Amano._

**Note :**_ Ceci est la suite de ma fanfiction « La compétition » et contient du MPREG !_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

Tsunayoshi avait fini par craquer. Oui par craquer. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Dans quel sens ? Eh bien, depuis qu'il était marié à Hibari, il n'avait rien dit et avait commencé à apprendre à le connaitre. Et par connaître, c'est connaître _tout_, vraiment _tout_ du préfet…Bien sûr, il lui avait fallu un moment avant d'admettre qu'il en était tombé amoureux mais maintenant Tsunayoshi l'assumait complétement. Il fallait dire que personne ne pouvait résister au sexy préfet.

« **Tsunayoshi ?** »

A son prénom, le jeune Boss sursauta. Il n'avait pas vue que son amant venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Le gardien du nuage fit un petit sourire, oui il pouvait sourire, et regarda l'herbivore se trouvant devant lui.

« **Tu signe toujours tes papiers sans regarder ?** »

Tsuna piqua un fard monumental en entendant la phrase de son amant, après tout, cela lui rappelait son mariage avec Kyoya. Un merveilleux jour maintenant qu'il y pensait. Puis il se demanda enfin ce que venait faire ici son gardien…

« **Kyoya…qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?**

_ **Hm ? Rien.** »

Le Vongola soupira en ne comprenant pas du tout son amant…Des fois, il était vraiment étrange ou alors c'était lui qui l'était ? Soudain, il fut pris d'une envie de vomir comme depuis maintenant un an mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Le docteur avait simplement dit que c'était sans doute à cause de la chaleur de ce mois de juin mais bon…

« **Tu vas bien ?** »

Oui, il était vrai que quand ils n'étaient que deux, Hibari était quelqu'un de très gentil et qui s'inquiétait pour lui mais…juste quand ils étaient seuls. Enfin, alors que son mari essayait de voir ce qui n'allait pas, Tsuna sentit que quelque chose allait mal se passer aujourd'hui : c'était son intuition qui le lui disait.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il entendit la porte toquer qu'il se permit de soupirer en rejoignant son bureau sous le regard presque inquiet de Kyoya.

« **Judaiime…** »

C'était Gokudera qui venait d'entrer. En parlant de Gokudera, depuis le mariage de son Boss, il se faisait de plus en plus distant avec celui-ci. Pourquoi ? Parce que son boss adoré avait épousé ce bâtard de préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori…Non, l'argenté n'était pas du tout jaloux du brun ou…juste un peu beaucoup.

« **Reborn-sama m'a demandé de vous transmettre de regarder sa lettre dans votre tiroir. **»

Sans attendre le remercîment du Vongola, il sortit du bureau laissant perplexe Tsuna par la même occasion. Le châtain soupira avant d'ouvrir le petit compartiment de son bureau et d'y trouver une lettre. Il commença à l'ouvrir sans prendre en compte le regard inquiet que lui lançait Kyoya.

« _Dame-Tsuna,_

_Il y a maintenant un mois que je t'ai fait tester une pilule créée par Gianinni à ton insu…Non, ne fait pas cette tête tu vas faire peur à Hibari. Bref, cette pilule est censée pouvoir te remodeler pendant neuf mois. Tu te demandes ce qu'il se passe pendant neuf mois n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, demande à ton mari ce qui se passe pendant neuf mois lorsque tu es marié._

_Ton tuteur,_

_Reborn._ »

Le châtain s'évanouit sur sa chaise avant que son amant accoure pour voir s'il s'était fait mal. Kyoya lu la lettre et fit un sourire. Une mini-Tsunayoshi ce serait parfait…Oui parce qu'un garçon risquerait de lui voler son mari ! C'est ainsi que le Decimo vit sa vie changer…

* * *

_**A suivre..**_

* * *

**Ayumi :**_ Et bah voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plue ! ^^ Bon ok, petit prologue mais...mais j'ai le droit aux reviews hein ? Sinon Hibari...ne mordera personne à mort ! è.é_


	2. Chapter 2

**Les jours d'un homme marié…**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **_Les Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la grande et génialissime Akira Amano._

**Note :**_ Ceci est la suite de ma fanfiction « La compétition » et contient du MPREG !_

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Le premier mois_

* * *

Le premier mois. Ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir pour le jeune homme châtain…Il vomissait sans arrêt et ce n'était pas vraiment drôle pour lui. Il soupira et entra dans la salle de réunion : il ne voulait pas y aller. Surtout que pour le moment seul Kyoya, lui, Reborn, Shamal, Bianchi et Dino étaient au courant pour sa condition. Il s'installa sur son siège et attendit que les autres arrivent : il entendait par là ses gardiens, Dino, Xanxus, Basil, Byakuran et Reborn.

Tsunayoshi regarda les papiers devant lui : heureusement que c'était Gokudera qui avait la parole aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne se sentait pas du tout à faire cette réunion. D'ailleurs il ne sentait pas du tout de faire des réunions.

« …Decimo ?

_ Hein ? »

Tsunayoshi n'avait rien écouté alors quand Gokudera l'avait appelé, il avait réagi. Il se sentit rougir et regarda par réflexe son amant. Kyoya soupira discrètement.

« L'herbivore fumeur te demandait si tu voulais donner ton avis.

_ Ha…heu…non, c'est bon, continue Gokudera ! Dit le Decimo avec un sourire »

Hayato se remit à exposer certaines choses alors que le jeune homme châtain regardait les petits cupcakes sur la table. Bordel, il en avait envie mais il n'en restait plus qu'un et Xanxus le regardait aussi. Il allait le prendre mais Xanxus l'attrapa en même temps que lui.

« Déchet, lâche ça.

_ Non. »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tsunayoshi passa en mode « dernière volonté ». Il fixa son chef de la Varia…

« C'est toi qui devrait lâcher Xanxus.

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que sinon je te crame. »

Certains furent horrifiés de ce que venait de dire le jeune homme…Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Surtout à Xanxus ? Et d'autres étaient tout simplement amusés par cette menace. Kyoya, qui ne voulait pas de bagarre, décida d'intervenir.

« Ce que veut dire mon herbivore, c'est qu'il est enceint et qu'il voudrait ce gâteau. »

Sous la surprise, le chef de la Varia lâcha le cupcake que Tsuna prit immédiatement. Le jeune parrain s'était calmé…Mais ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant le furent vraiment surpris et il n'y eu plus aucuns bruits. Tsunayoshi mangea doucement le cupcake avec adoration sous le regard tendre d'Hibari… « Tendre » si vous êtes observateur. Le jeune Decimo ne se rendit même pas compte du silence qui régnait dans la salle…Il était absorbé par son gâteau.

« Decimo…ce n'est pas vrai ? Dit Gokudera avec crainte

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Dit le jeune parrain en sortant de ses pensées

_ Vous…vous n'êtes pas enceint ?

_ Si, Gokudera-kun. »

Le jeune homme italien se demanda pourquoi est-ce que son boss ne l'avait pas prévenu…Il était son bras droit après tout non ? Et puis comment était-ce possible ? C'était un homme aux dernières nouvelles non ?

Devant l'agitation de la salle et sentant le mal de crâne venir, Hibari Kyoya emporta son amant dans leur chambre. Il le fit entrer et lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Mais Kyoya-chan, la réunion n'est pas finie…

_ Le bébé la finira pour toi…

_Mais…

_ Pas de « mais ».

_ Kyoya !

_ Herbivore, il faut que tu te reposes pour que notre enfant soit en forme. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_Oui. »

Même s'ils étaient mariés, Tsuna craignait toujours un peu son amant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui faire du mal mais il était quand même très intimidant. Le jeune châtain sourit en fixant son chéri dans les yeux.

« Kyoya ?  
_ Hm ?

_ Je peux aller chercher un autre cupcake ?

_Je vais y aller. »

Il vit son gardien du nuage sortir de la chambre et il se mit à sourire. Il savait que le brun irait lui chercher…Non, il n'était pas du tout manipulateur. Après tout, il était le jeune et innocent petit decimo, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin plus si innocent que cela….D'ailleurs n'avait-il pas choqué ses gardiens, amis, associés, tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas si grave, non ? Tsunayoshi s'allongea sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

« Voilà.

_ Oh…merci… »

Le jeune châtain regarda les gâteaux que tenait son amant. Maintenant il n'en voulait plus vraiment mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à son amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? L'ancien préfet le fixa dans les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que Tsunayoshi répondait comme cela ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est que…maintenant j'ai plus faim mais je veux bien aller me promener ! »

Le châtain avait un grand sourire. Le jeune homme brun soupira et ouvrit la porte. Si son amant voulait aller se promener, ils iraient se promener.

Ils sortirent donc dans le parc du manoir Vongola et furent assaillis par Gokudera Hayato. Celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas que son patron soit enceint ! Puis d'abord c'était insensé, contre nature ! Il regarda Tsuna.

« Judaime…

_ Hayato ! Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit… Tu me pardonne ? Dit Le decimo avec une moue craquante

_ Oui… »

Hayato venait de rougir et Kyoya venait de trouver son amant tout simplement adorable comme ça. Il ne réfléchit pas et embarqua Tsuna plus loin pour l'embrasser. Il ne devait pas faire plus et ça le gênait. Le détenteur de la flamme du ciel regarda son amoureux dans les yeux et sourit.

« Kyoya, tu es si attentionné et si adorable !

_ Hn. »

Les humeurs du jeune homme n'étaient que très peu changeante mais il était le plus souvent dans une humeur amoureuse en présence de Hibari Kyoya. De loin, Reborn observait tout cela. Bien entendu, c'était réellement amusant de voir comment le gardien du ciel évoluait en étant enceint. Et Puis c'était tellement drôle de le voir faire la moue pour obtenir ce qu'il veut du gardien du nuage ! Le tuteur du Decimo sourit avant de caresser Léon. Pour le moment tout était calme mais ne dit-on pas « le calme vient avant la tempête » ?

* * *

**Ayumi :**_**Bon bah voilà ce chapitre ( assez court) tant attendu…Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres viendront au fur et à mesure…En fait pour le moment elle est presque en « pause » et ce à cause de la fin pourrie de KHR qui m'a traumatisée.**_

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

* * *

**Saga-et-Kanon : Merci, merci ! Bien entendu qu'ils te prêtent la pilule miracle ! 0/**

**Reboyama : Voilà la suite !**

**Natsumi : voilà enfin la suite ! je suis contente que le prologue t'es plu.**

**Xanara : Merci ! En espérant que la suite ne t'a pas déçue !**

**Karin : La voilà ! J'espère que cela te plait !**

**Himlia : Je l'ai finalement écrite cette suite que tu voulais tant…**

**Loveless : Merci beaucoup !**

**Meli-chan27 : Oui pauvre Tsuna ! XD**

**shishi-sama : Ouip !**

**Loulyss : Oui des crêpes ! 0/**

**Shiragiku-chaan : oui beaucoup possessif je dirais ! x)**


End file.
